SCANDAL KYUMIN LOVE
by vilisya minnielove
Summary: karena kecerobohan sunny, video 'yadong' kyuhyun dan sungmin hilang, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya..
1. Chapter 1

_**SCANDAL**_

.

Presented by Vilisya

.

Pairing :: Kyumin

All Suju's member

Kyuline

SNSD

.

Genre :: Romance/Tragedy/NC

.

Rate :: M

.

warning : YAOI/YADONG buruk, yaoi, gaje, ...yang nggak suka jangan baca.

summary : akibat kecerobohan sunny... video yadong kyumin beredar... kehebohan seperti apa yang akan terjadi, ditambah dengan orang tua sungmin yang tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka...

Disclaimer :: semua pemain milik tuhan, hanya pinjam nama

sunny menyorotkan handycam nya ke berbagai sudut ruangan, sindong, teuki, tiffany, donghae, hyukie dan yeon sedang berjoget bersama -lebih tepatnya disebut jingkrak-jingkrak nggak jelas- , Sedangkan sisanya ada yang berebut makanan dan mengobrol bersama...

Ruangan sangat ramai, semua anggota super junior, SNSD, SHINE dan DBSK sedang berkumpul bersama, sesudah konser di nyc... mereka kumpul diruangan khusus istirahat dihotel, kali ini SM berbaik hati *tumben#plak#authornyosor aja*... makanan, video, musik dan keceriaan menjadi satu...

changmin menggotong kekasih tercintanya - makanan ke sisinya sambil bermain game dengan minho...

"lohhh... mana kyu" changmin clangan celinguk sambil main game dan memeluk erat makanannya *ya elah changmin, emangnya makanan bisa lari kale*...

"iyaaaa yaaaa... kok kyu sama sungmin oppa nggak ada..." sunny pergi meninggalkan ruangan, menuju lorong ke arah toilet... semakin mendekat sunny mendengar desahan..."_wow...asik neh.. ... kekekekekek_"

sunny perlahan lahan mendekati pintu, terdengar suara... "kyu...jang...an di si...".. suara itu berhenti dan berubah menjadi erangan...

suuny memasang videonya... didalam toilet terlihat dua orang namja yang sedang bermesraan... sunny perlahan2 tanpa bersuara mencoba memfokuskan hendycame nya...

sungmin sedang duduk di westafel... sedangkan kyu berdiri dihadapannya...pinggangnya dipeluk oleh tangan kanan kyu... sedangkan tangan kiri kyu memegang belakang tengkuk sungmin agar sungmin tidak berontak saat mereka berciuman...

kedua namja itu saling berciuman dengan hot... mereka saling menghisap... kyu melumat bibir sungmin tanpa ampun dan penuh nafsu... tangan kyu yang tadinya ada dipinggang sungmin mulai marambat ke dada sungmin... sambil memelintir niple sungmin, ...sungmin hanya bisa melenguh, tangannya meremas baju belakang kyu dengan kuat... baju sungmin sendiri sudah sangat berantakan... semua kancing kemejanya sudah lepas...kemejanya sudah melorot ke punggungnya dan hanya tertahan oleh tangannya... sekitar leher dan dadanya sudah dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah...

sungmin mendorong kyu...nafasnya sudah terengan-engah... bibirnya merah merona... saliva tertinggal dibibirnya...

"ada apa chagiyaaa... kenapa berhenti".. kyu sudah siap-siap melumat kembali bibir sungmin, tapi tangan sangmin menahan kyu...

"ki..kita nggak bisa melakukannya sekarang kyu... semua orang ada sedang menunggu, lagi pula ada changmin dan minho menunggumu main game..."... sungmin mencoba memberi alasannya, tapi rupanya pangeran iblis itu sudah tidak peduli... dia langsung memeluk pinggang sungmin,...tangan satunya menyusup ke celana bagian belakang sungmin, meremas bokong sungmin...

"kyuu..~~".. sungmin merona hebat... wajahnya memerah...dia menggigit bibirnya... berusaha menahan desahan...

"aku nggak bisa menunggu lagi...tatap aku chagiya"... kedua tangan kyu menangkup muka sungmin... dan memandang sungmin dengan lembut... dengan perlahan kyu menempelkan bibirnya ke sungmin...

sungmin menyerah..., dia tau tak akan bisa melawan pangeran iblisnya klo sudah berkeras... melihat sungmin tidak berontak lagi... kyu langsung memeluk penggung sungmin dan menggendongnya... lalu membuka pintu "toilet dalam" dengan kakinya...

sunny melihat mereka berdua masuk ke toilet dalam... sebenernya sunny pengennya ngikutin... soalnya jarang2 bisa merekam moment yang langka terjadi... tapi nanti bisa-bisa ketahuan...bisa-bisa dia nanti dicincang-cincang kyu... walaupun banyak yang menganggap klo kyu itu manis, tapi bagi sunny kyu sama sekali tidak manis, pandangan kyu bisa benar2 seperti iblis klo tidak suka pada seseorang, dulu sunny dekat dengan sungmin, tapi semenjak di pandang seperti itu oleh kyu,... sunny mulai mencoba menjaga jarak...

sunny hanya bisa mendengar lenguhan sungmin dari luar... lalu secara perlahan, dia meninggalkan lokasi tempat bercintanya sepasang namja itu...

sunny terkekeh sendiri mendapatkan video yadong kyu-min, sebenarnya untuk semua "keluarga" SM,.. tidak ada yang tidak tau tentang hubungan kyu dan sungmin... tapi berdasarkan perjanjian, mereka tak akan pernah membocorkan scandal apapun yang ada di dalam "keluarga" itu... masalahnya bukan cuma kyumin doangz yang punya secandal #nah loh...

teuki melihat sunny yang kembali entah dari mana, sambil ketawa-ketawa sendiri..

"loohhh... sunny mana kyu sama umin, bukannya tadi kau mencari dia...".. ucap teuki sambil makan, khan tumben bertumpuk makanan gratis *teuky pelit#plak*

"kalian kemarilah,... aku punya sesuatu yang asik"...

sunny berjalan ke tengah ruangan,semua orang menghampirinya... mereka berkerubun ingin melihat apa yang sunny bawa, saat video dihandycame dinyalakan... semua orang syok...

changmin dan minho langsung keselek makanan... cewek2 SNSD menjerit-jerit... hae dan hyukie hanya bisa mangap saking syoknya...sindong langsung terguling pingsan... anggota yang lainnya berdesak desakan ingin lihat...

tentu saja mereka semua syok... mereka tau klo kyu dan sungmin memang pacaran, tapi pasangan itu jarang menunjukan kemesraan didepan mereka... paling hanya pegangan tangan atau rangkulan... yang paling terlihat sifat manja kyu yang slelalu ingin dengan sungmin... dan sikap possesiv kyu, oleh karenanya selain anggota SUJU... jarang ada anggota lainnya yang "terlalu" dekat-dekat dengan sungmin, karena mereka nggak mau berurusan dengan iblis seperti kyu...

setelah semua kehebohan akibat video milik kyu-min... setelah semua orang secara bergantian memperebutkan handycame sampai membuat sunny harus jerit2 karena nggak mau handycame miliknya rusak... setelah semua orang berusaha menyadarkan sindong dan menenangkan teuki... dan membuat berhenti changmin dan minho yang terus terusan menjerit nggak jelas... akhirnya suasana mulai tenang kembali...

kyuhyun masuk ruangan diikuti dengan sungmin di belakangan... ruangan yang tadinya bising dengan percakapan dan teriakan langsung sunyi senyap...

"lohh... kenapa kalian menatapku semua, aku tau aku sangat tampan, tapi khan nggek perlu segitunya"... kyu memperlihatkan evilsmirk...#ya ampyun kyu narsis banget#...

semua orang langsung mendengus dan balik sama kegiatannya masing-masing...

kyu langsung berjalan ke arah changmin dan mingho... changmin langsung cengar cengir nggak jelas, ... sedangkan minho menatap kyu dengan pandangan melongo...

"aiihhh... kalian berdua ini kenapa seh... memangnya ada yang aneh sama mukaku yaaa".. kyu langsung merebut starcraft di tangan minho dan memainkannya...

"kyu... rasanya gimana sehh... asik nggak"... changmin berbisik ke kyu... soalnya selama ini khan dia cuma pacaran sama makanan doangzz..#plakk

"hah... rasa apaan... maksudmu pizza yang kumakan tadi pagi... jelas enak dongzz... itukhan dipesan khusus elf buat kami... belum lagi toppingnya ada 10 lapis"... jelas kyu sama sekali nggak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari game...

"aku juga dapet looh dari penggemar... kami dapat kue tart super lezat dengan buah-buahan" minho ikut nimbrung...

"whatt... jadi kalian dapet pizza 10 toping, tart... kenapa aku nggak di kasihhh... huaaaaaaaaaaaa".. changmin mulai merajuk karena merasa sudah tidak dipertemukan sama kekasihnya-makanan...

"looh bukannya kamu juga dapat hotdong special tadi pagi" ujar minho...

"tapi itu belum cukup... aku dapat hotdog, donat, cake keju, ice cream...tapi khan belum cukup"... changmin merajuk tambah parah... kedua temannya hanya geleng-geleng kepala...

sedangkan sungmin langsung menuju tempat hidangan makanan... member suju menatapnya... sindong mencoba menatap leher sungmin yang tertutup dengan kerah kemeja sungmin yang diberdirikan...

"kalian ini kenapa seh..."sungmin merasa risih ditatap seperti itu sama teman-temannya...

"sungmin...jangan sering-sering2 walaupun habis ini kita libur... tapi setelah itu kita sibuk sekali, nanti kamu drop"... teuki omma memepuk bahu sungmin...

sungmin hanya menatap heran semua orang dengan sambil melanjutkan makannyaa...

semua orang sudah siap2... semua "keluarga" SM akan pulang menuju korea tak terkecuali super junior...

sungmin berjalan tertatih-tatih...

"hyung... kamu nggak apa-apa... apa perlu ku gendong aja"... kyu memegang tangan sungmin dan menatap cemas wajah kekasihnya..

sungmin menggembungkan pipinya dengan sangat imut, membuat iblis tampan didepannya harus menahan diri agar tidak menyerangnya lagi... sungmin memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal, memangnya gara-gara siapa dia jadi kayak gini sekarang, kyu dan sungmin sekamar... dan tadi malam mereka melanjutkan percintaan mereka sampai beberapa ronde... membuat sungmin harus bangun dengan sekujur tubuh dan bagian belakang tubuhnya yang sakit, membuatnya harus berjalan pincang...

"aku nggak apa2 kok... lagian khan nggak mungkin kamu menggendongku kyunnie... bisa-bisa elf nanti pingsan semua".. jawab sungmin...

"ya udah kalau gitu ku bawakan ya tas nya... kita harus cepat... semua sudah menunggu di loby".. kyu menyeret sekaligus dua koper, dan menggendong tas tangan sungmin di bahunya...

"huh... dasar... mentang-mentang nanti kita misah pas liburannya... bisa2 nya jatah seminggu dijadiin satu malam"... sungmin masih berdiri dengan kesal... lalu berjalan mengikuti kyu ke lobby...

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... tidakkkk...gimana ini... kok bisa hilang..." suuny panik... dia sudah mengobrak abrik kamar nyaaa... seluruh isi tasnya sudah dikeluarkan... bahkan baju kesayangannya pun berantakan di mana-mana... saat ini dia sedang liburan bareng pacarnya dan seluruh keluarganya di suatu pulau di jepang... karena sedang libur, dan merasa sangat bahagia... akhirnya tidak sadar handycam nya hilang

"ada apa chagiya... kok teriak teriak" namja tampan itu masuk dan kaget karena saat ini semua barang berserakan dan berantakan, nggak biasanya sunny seperti ini.

"handycam nya hilang aduh gimana ini, bisa mati aku"... sunny mengacak acak rambutnya sendiri.. dia sangat kesal..

"kok bisa hilang, tenang dulu,... memangnya ada yang video yang penting... soalnya khan selama liburan kita pakai video punyaku".. jawab namja itu mencoba menenangkan pacarnya...

"soalnya ada video kyu-min disitu... klo sampai tersebar gimana coba... aduhhhh... tamatlah riwayatku"... sunny tertunduk lesu... dia benar-benar takut,... dia takut videonya disebarluaskan, tersebar ke mana-mana... sebenarnya isinya cuma kegiatan mereka pas di nyc... tapi disitu khan ada videonya kyu-min... dia takut secara langsung udah mencelakakan temannya...

TBC

wakakakakakakakaa...

author hampir pingsan nulis adegan kyuminnya...

akhirnya selesai juga ff pertama ini...


	2. Chapter 2

_**SCANDAL**_

.

Presented by Vilisya

.

Pairing :: Kyumin

All Suju's member

Kyuline

SNSD

.

Genre :: Romance/Tragedy/NC

.

Rate :: M

.

warning : YAOI/YADONG buruk, yaoi, gaje, ...yang nggak suka jangan baca.

summary : akibat kecerobohan sunny... video yadong kyumin beredar... kehebohan seperti apa yang akan terjadi, ditambah dengan orang tua sungmin yang tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka...

Disclaimer :: semua pemain milik tuhan, hanya pinjam nama

_erkadang... cinta itu keterlaluan….._

_menyatukan dua jiwa menjadi satu..._

_dua jiwa yang seharusnya terlarang menjadi satu..._

_terkadang... cinta itu sangat egois..._

_memaksa dengan sangat seseorang untuk menerima_

_walaupun yang bersangkutan telah melarikan diri ke ujung dunia..._

_cinta itu mengerikan..._

_bila sudah memberikan kuasanya yang mutlak..._

_bisa menghancurkan jiwa yang utuh... jiwa terkuat sekalipun…._

_bisa merubah ceria menjadi duka abadi..._

_bisa memutar balik orang paling rasional sekalipun..._

_bisa membuat histeris orang yang paling tenang sekalipun..._

_cinta mengikat benang takdir…._

_Benang takdir yang lebih kuat dari baja sekalipun…._

_Ketika benang itu terputus paksa…. Maka jiwa didalamnya akan tercabut paksa…_

_Warna menjadi hitam putih… rasa menjadi hambar….._

_Yang tersisa hanya seonggok raga tanpa jiwa…_

.

O.O.O

.

Kyu memandang sekeliling dengan perasaan hampa, dia memang telah merencanakan liburan kali ini ke spanyol dengan sebaik-baiknya, makan yang banyak, membeli game terbaru, nonton bola, tebar tebar pesona, berbuat sesuka hati, melihat tubuh tubuh molek bahenol, walaupun tetep sungminnya yang paling bahenol #gubrak#, tapi ternyata semuanya itu tidak och menghiburnya, pikirannya melayang ke sosok seseorang yang menjadi candunya…

Kyu tau dia tak akan pernah och berlibur bersama sungmin, kalau mereka berlibur berdua, orang tua sungmin och curiga, mereka menutup hubungan mereka sangat rapat dari public, bukan hanya karena manajement super cerewet itu melarang mereka, tetapi juga karena orang tua sungmin sangat tidak suka akan gossip kyu-min itu, sungmin sangat menyayangi orang tuanya, kyu tau itu….. tapi sampai kapan mereka harus begini….

Ohhh..kalau orang tua kyu sendiri she sudah merestui, ketika kyu mengalami kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu dan nyaris mati, ketika pertama kali dia membuka mata nya, dan ketika ayahnya berjanji bahwa dia akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan kyu, maka hal pertama yang dimintanya adalah restu orang tuanya untuk hubungan mereka….

Kyu terkekeh pelan mengingatnya, awalnya ayahnya sempat syok mendengarnya, tetapi karena kyu memelas sambil memegangi dadanya seolah kesakitan #author:dasar evil, kyu: segala cara adalah benar-evilsmirk#, akhirnya keluarganya setuju,….. bukankah dia memang sangat cerdas #kyu narsis#

Kyu menghela nafasnya…, semua pemandangan menakjubkan dihadapannya seolah tak ada artinya, semua ini gara2 si sialan ocha itu, ingin rasanya dia bener2 menggulung namja cina itu menjadi ocha beneran…. Gara-gara ocha ngirim foto yang kagak-kagak, akhirnya sungmin ngambek sampai sekarang….

.

#flasback#

Kyu masih tiduran di kamarnya dengan sungmin, dia masih menunggu sungmin pulang dari nyc, sungmin memang pulang lebih terlambat, beda penerbangan dengan kyu, penyebabnya gara-gara si bunny bohai aduhai nya itu mesti menemui temannya dulu di sana…..

Kopernya sudah siap buat berangkat ke spanyol, kyu menghela nafas berat, lagi lagi dia tak bisa berlibur bersama sungmin-nya, semua gara2 sungmin harus ke rumah orang tuanya ketika berlibur, kyu memang sengaja pulang terlebih dahulu ke korea, dia ingin menemui orang tuanya sekaligus bertemu sungminnya, seandainya saja mereka bisa berlibur bersama, kyu khan tidak perlu repot2 jadi anak ilang di negri orang, tidak perlu repot-repot mengatur perjalanan, dia tinggal mengurung diri bersama sungminnya dipulau terpencil seminggu penuh…..#ya elah kyu… mesum mulu otaknya#

Kyu merasakan sepasang tangan menyentuh pipinya, kyu tidak membuka matanya… dia langsung memasukan jari-jari tangan itu ke mulutnya dan mengulumnya, dari aromanya saja, kyu tau itu sungmin….

"kyu..~~" sungmin mendesah, dia menggigit bibirnya, dia sangat bahagia bisa bertemu kyunnie nya sebelum liburan panjang memisahkan mereka…..

Sungmin menarik tangannya, wajahnya sudah sangat merona,…. Kyu langsung menerjang pinggang sungmin….. dia menyusupkan kepalanya dibalik kaus sungmin,…. Dijilatnya dada sungmin dengan penuh nafsu… digigitnya dan dihisapnya nipple sungmin… , tangan kyu masih memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dengan erat, sungmin hanya mampu menutup mulutnya… takut suaranya akan terdengar ke luar kamar mereka…..

"kyu.. berhenti, sebentar lagi kamu khan harus berangkat" sungmin mencoba meloloskan diri dari jeratan pangeran iblisnya, tapi sulit, bahkan tenaganya sebagai ahli matrial arts saja tak mampu menghentikan kyu, sungmin masih ingat terakhir kali mereka bercinta, seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan kiss mark, terutama bagian sekitar paha atasnya, lagipula bagian belakangnya masih sakit sampai sekarang akibat pangeran iblisnya yang minta jatah satu minggu, sungmin tidak mau pas pulang ke rumahnya, dia harus terpincang-pincang, dan harus terus2 memakai baju panjang untuk menutupi kiss mark nya.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya menahan erangan, kyu benar2 bermain dibalik kausnya, kyu menghisap dan menggigit secara halus nipple nya, bisa dipastikan dadanya sekarang sudah tidak utuh lagi, sungmin mengambil jam meja di dekat kasur dan menimpukannya ke kepala kyu yang ada sedang "sibuk" dibelakang kausnya….

"awwww… kau sadis sekali chagiyaaaaa….. gimana klo nanti aku geger otak"… kyu langsung meloloskan didinya dari balik kaus kekasihnya dan memegang kepalanya…..

"salahmu sendiri, tiba-tiba menyerang seperti itu….. tubuhku khan masih sakit gara-gara mu juga"… sungmin mengembungkan pipinya…lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal, menunjukan pancaran super aegyo tak terkira, ….. yang membuat iblis tampan dihadapannya harus mengepalkan tangannya menahan hasratnya agar tidak menyerang kelinci pink nya yang super bohai…..

Kyu tiba-tiba tengkurep dibalik kasur, wajahnya disembunyikan dibawah bantal, sungmin heran melihat kelakuan super aneh kekasihnya itu, jangan-jangan mau merajuk lagi, pangeran iblisnya….

"padahal kita nggak akan bertemu seminggu, rasanya berat sekali meninggalkanmu chagiya….., apalagi harus liburan seorang diri, belum lagi nggak akan ada pelukan hangat dari my sweety bunny, belum lagi pasti susah menelponmu pas kamu dirumah, aku pasti gila seminggu tampamu… hikz"

Terdengar isakan dari balik bantal,.. sungmin menghela nafas, kyu selalu begini klo sudah merajuk, biasanya kalau sudah keterlaluan sungmin akan mengacuhkannya saja, tapi kali ini sungmin mengerti perasaan kyu, karena diapun merasakan perasaan berat harus berpisah dengan kekasihnya…

"kyu.. jangan begini, kita khan masih bisa sms an, lagian siapa suruh kamu liburan sendiri, kamu khan harusnya bias liburan bareng hae ke jepang"… sungmin merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan memeluk kyu dari belakang, kyu tetap tak bergeming, hanya terdengar suara isakan, sungmin mulai kuatir, kali ini kyunnie nya sepertinya benar2 menangis…..

"kyu..~~".. sungmin membalikan tubuh kyu, terlihat mata kyu yang sembab dan merah, sungmin langsung memeluk kyu, "kyu jangan begini dongz, khan hanya seminggu saja, lagian khan …kyu khan bisa jalan2 ditempat yang kyu suka"….

"tapi khan nggak ada minniebunny chagiyaaa…. Nggak ada gunanya"…..

Kyu masih terisak, hati sungmin mulai sakit, dia nggak pernah mampu melihat kyuhyunnie nya seperti ini, ini memang salahnya, dia sangat takut orang tuanya tau hubungan mereka…

"cup…cup…cup… jangan menangis yaaaa…. Kyu boleh minta apa saja kok, tapi jangan menangis yaaaaa…."

Senyum evil terkembang di bibir kyu, dia semakin erat memeluk sungminnya, memang kata-kata inilah yang dinantikannya sejak tadi, tidak sia2 dia menangis…..

Kyu melepas pelukannya, dan memandang sungminnya dengan puppy eyes nya #nggak cocok kyu-plak#, pandangan yang sangat lembut…"aku mau sungmin menciumku, bukan dibibir saja, tapi disekujur tubuhku…"

"mwooo…..di..disekujur…."sungmin tidak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya, bibir mungil nya menganga, matanya membulat sempurna…. Wajahnya merah merona sampai ke kupingnya…..

"iya di sekujur tubuh chagiyaaaa…. Aku ingin merasakan bibir hangatmu…." Kyu membelai lembut bibir sungmin…. Dan mengecupnya pelan…lalu kyu merebahkan dirinya di kasur, terlihat pasrah….dia memandang sungmin dengan sangat lembut #loohh…bukannya dengan mesum kyu*author dilempar ke kali oleh kyu karena mengganggu cerita#

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, selama ini biasanya kyu yang aktif dan meminta duluan, tidak pernah sekalipun sungmin jadi pihak yang aktif, tapi saat ini sungmin sudah bertekad untuk menunjukan ke kyu cintanya, menunjukan ke kyu bahwa dia juga tersiksa akan perpisahan mereka selama seminggu ini…

Sungmin naik ke atas tubuh kyu….. tangannya gemetar hebat, dia mencoba menghela nafasnya berkali kali berharap bisa menghentikan debaran jantungnya, satu persatu kancing kemeja kyu dibukanya, butuh perjuangan, tangannya bergetar hebat tak mau diajak bekerja sama.

Kyu tersenyum bahagia melihat Minnie bunny nya merona hebat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, benar2 pemandangan indah, sebenarnya kyu sudah hampir tak tahan dan ingin langsung melalap kelinci pinknya, tapi kyu benar2 ingin merasakan bibir ranum itu disekujur tubuhnya….

Kancing kemeja dan sabuk kyu sudah terlepas, sungmin mulai mencium mulai dari pipi, bibir, turun ke leher, dan turun lagi ke dada kyu… sungmin juga mencoba mengikuti cara kyu dengan menghisap dan menjilat nipple nya kyu….

Walaupun dengan gemetar dan kaku, sungmin benar2 berusaha memuaskan kekasihnya, kyu memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi indah yang di berikan bibir ranum yang sedang menjelajah di dadanya…..

Sungmin makin turun ke bawah…. Tangannya gemetar hebat sewaktu harus membuka kancing dan resleting celana kyu, kyu menahan senyumnya melihat kelinci pink nya menarik nafas berkali-kali dan merona hebat saking tegangnya…..

_'tolet..tolet…beruang kutub mencari makan untuk anaknya….tolet..tolet'_

Hp sungmin berbunyi, sungmin menghentikan aktifitasnya dan akan turun dari ranjang, tapi kyu langsung menarik tangan sungmin sehingga menyebabkan sugmin jatuh menindih kyu…. Kyu langsung melumat bibir sungmin ganas, mengulum tanpa ampun, sungmin hanya mampu mendesah, lidah kyu menjelajah mulut sungmin, hangat dan lembut, satu tangan kyu memegang tengkuk sungmin, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya meremas bokong sungmin.

_'tolet..tolet…beruang kutub mencari makan untuk anaknya….tolet..tolet'_

Hp sungmin terus berbunyi, sungmin mencoba menghentikan aktifitas keganasan kyu…

"kyu..se..sebenar..hp.." sungmin tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya, bibir kyu kembali melumatnya ganas, sungmin merasakan lidah kyu diseluruh rongga mulutnya, sungmin tidak mampu berbuat apapun untuk menghentikan pangeran iblisnya….

_'tolet..tolet…beruang kutub mencari makan untuk anaknya….tolet..tolet'_

Kyu membalikan tubuh mereka, sehingga sekarang dia yang berada diatas sungmin, kyu sama sekali tidak melepaskan ciumannya… kyu membuka kancing kemeja sungmin dengan paksa, menyebabkan beberapa kancing terlepas…., kyu langsung membuka celana yang sungmin pakai, sekarang sungmin hanya memakai kemeja yang sudah terkoyak dan masih tersangkut di lengannya, beserta celana dalam seksi.

_'tolet..tolet…beruang kutub mencari makan untuk anaknya….tolet..tolet'_

Kyu mengambil hp sungmin tanpa melepaskan tangan yang satu nya untuk "bergerilya" ditubuh sungmin, dilihatnya dilayar hp _"henry mochi calling"_, kyu langsung mengembalikan hp sungmin ke meja sebelah ranjang, dada kyu sakit, sekujur tubuhnya panas oleh cemburu, buat apa anak bulat itu menelelpon bunnynya…..

#author:kyu..mochi nggak bulat, kyu:diem looo, ngapain masukin nama anak itu pas gua hot gini, author dilempar kyu ke selokan#

Kyu menekuk kaki sungmin agar dia bebas 'bekerja', kyu menatap sungmin yang sudah benar-benar pasrah, bibir sungmin sudah bengkak dan memarah akibat ciumannya tadi, kyu kembali melumat bibir itu, tangan kanannya meremas milik sungmin yang masih terbungkus celana dalam seksi, sedangkan tangan kirinya menyusup ke bokong sungmin, jari tengah kyu di masukkan ke lubang sungmin…..

"kyu..~" sungmin mendesar, dia memejamkan matanya menahan rasa perih dilubangnya yang belum sembuh benar dari serangan kyu sebelumnya, kyu memasukan jarinya tiga sekaligus tanpa aba2…. Sungmin menjerit dan langsung menutup matanya, air mata mengair di kedua pipinya…

Kyu mencium mata sungmin dan pipi sungmin, lalu menepis tangan sungmin dari bibir kekasihnya dan melumat bibir merah itu,…..

"chagiya…..aku sudah tidak bisa bisa menunggu lagi"….

Kyu menekuk dan menaikan kaki sungmin ke kedua bahunya, sungmin langsung mengambil bantal untuk ditutup ke mulut dan wajahnya, sungmin tidak mau jeritannya sampai terdengar ke luar kamar….

Kyu tidak membuka seluruh celana dalam seksi milik sungmin, dia hanya menarik kesamping bagian celana yang menutup lubang sungmin, mata kyu benar2 sudah gelap oleh nafsu dan rasa cemburu, dalam sekali hentakan, kyu memasukan miliknya langsung memenuhi lubang sempit milik sungmin.

Sungmin kali ini benar2 menjerit, rasa sakit dan perih menguasai bagian bawahnya, jeritannya teredam bantal yang sedari tadi menutup mukanya.

Kyu mengambil bantal yang menutupi wajah sungmin, kyu lalu mencium sungmin dengan lembut, agar kekasihnya itu bisa mengalihkan rasa sakitnya, sungmin mulai terbuai, ciuman itu begitu manis dan lembut, kyu memasukan lidahnya ke rongga mulut sungmin.

"saranghae…..kau miliku sungmin….. hanya miliku…"kyu melumat bibir sungmin lagi,.. kali ini dengan ganas…..

"kyu..aku sudah siap" sungmin menghentikan ciuman kyu sambil terengah- engah..

Kyu mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, terdengar erangan dan desahan dari keduanya, sungmin berusaha tidak banyak bersuara, tangannya meremas seprai dibawahnya dengan kuat, tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti irama kyu, terasa rasa perih dan nikmat bercampur aduk di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"ohh..~ kyu…~ jangan…..~ lagi"…sudah tiga kali sungmin orgasme, tapi kyu belum juga selesai mengerjai bagian bawah tubuhnya dan miliknya sekaligus, sudah dua puluh menit sungmin "digenjot" kyu tanpa ampun, kyu bahkan belum orgasme sekalipun, kyu memang paling kuat dalam urusan bercinta…, sungmin mendesah dan benar-benar pasrah, seluruh tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas….

#kok bisa yaaa kyu kuat….padahal khan jarang olah raga- disambit kyu karena mengganggu#

Akhirnya setelah setengah jam… mereka berdua orgasme bersamaan, kyu menumpahkan segala benihnya didalam tubuh sungmin, sungmin hanya mampu memejamkan matanya sambil menahan rintihan dan mendesah, dia merasakan cairan keluar dari miliknya, dan dari milik kyu yang memasuki tubuhnya…

O.O.O

.

#author pingsan#...


End file.
